Assassin's Creed: Post-Apocalyptic Creed
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: What does an Assassin do when the apocalypse starts? This is the story of Justin Miles, Desmond's son, in the world of the walking dead. Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

A gust of wind blows through the small town. A flock of crows fly out of an overgrown field. Silhouetted in the rising sun is a man standing on the roof of a building. He looks down over the city. He pulled his hood over his head and broke out in a run. He jumped from building to build. In earlier times he would have avoided this in fear of attracting too much attention, but now it doesn't matter. He stopped at the edge of a small apartment complex. Looking down he saw a lone figure shambling through the street. He jumped down and landed on a balcony and then another. The figure stopped in his tracks and stood there moaning. The man jumped off the current balcony and landed, rolling up behind the figure. The figure smelled of decay and was missing half an arm, and it started to slowly turn towards the man. The figure was fully turned around and his pale cataract covered eyes showed no humanity. He let out a loud growl and reached out for the man with his one arm. The man showed no emotion, his right ring finger flicked and in one swift motion he smacked the figure's forehead. The figure grew silent and limp. The blade that was hidden retracted back into the man's sleeve. In the distance gunshots can be heard. The man glanced to the direction the sound originated from and ran to the apartment building He ran up the wall and grabbed the second floor balcony, then jumping from terrace to terrace going up a floor each time. Upon reaching the roof he could see what was happening. In the field that surrounded the small town there were two groups heading for each other, one with the pinpoints of lights, gunshots, and the other moving slowly for the other. The war between the living and the undead had reached the small town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My name is Justin Miles. I am twenty years old, live in a small town in Georgia. Is there anything else important? Oh yeah, I'm an assassin. I was raised in "the Farm", a secluded town where members of an ancient society train in the ways of an assassin and live by "the Creed", stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the brotherhood. Not that it matters anymore, most flesh isn't innocent, it usually has evil intent or is undead. Oh yeah, It's the zombie apocalypse. No one ever sees me anymore. Anyways enough about me, you probably want to know what happened to me when this all started. I was fresh out of "the farm." I was assigned to Georgia, to take out some crime lord making illegal money and bribing the local government to turn a blind eye. You know, it usually happens. Anyways, he was supposedly placed in this small town. I arrived a few days before it happened. I needed to collect info for those days to decide when to strike, but I never paid attention to newspapers or new broadcasts. On the day that the infection arrived, I was ready to strike. I was closing in one my target. Right before I could assassinate him, one of the infected crashed through the window. In the madhouse I was able to scale the walls and hide in the rafters. After everyone fled or was attacked and killed I looked around, but before I could descend to the floor, my target, whom had been the first to be attacked and killed, stood up. He was moaning, and then what was left his entourage got up as well. I had seen these men die right before my eyes, and now they were up moaning and shambling around. I would have seen if they were alright, but I still thought I had to follow the creed. So I jumped from rafter to rafter and jumped out through the window over the warehouse sliding doors. When I reached the roof of the warehouse I could see that this was no accident. Just in the street in front of the ware house a line of police cruisers were parked blocking the road with police firing at infected. They seemed to take multiple hits and still keep going. At least, until they were hit in the head, then they just collapse dead, for the second time. That was about half a year ago. Now the town is empty except for the occasional scavenger group or small herd. I usually hide inside the former assassin's bureau, long since evacuated. But, now it's going to be hard to hide with the war advancing toward the town. I think it's about time to move out of here or else the whole place will be torched with me still in it.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the town a few days ago, too many walkers were entering the city. I was walking down the abandoned four lane leading out of the city. It was suspiciously quiet for the apocalypse. I weaved my way between cars and semis long since forgotten. I saw a few cadavers trapped in their cars, looking as if they were the midnight buffet for the hungry. They did not move so I assumed they were beyond turning. Ahead of me there was a semi that seemed to be tipped over in the fashion that it would block any and everything that tried to pass. That's when I heard it. There were so many groans coming from the other side. I Jumped up on top of a car and then onto the oil tanker behind the semi. Below me was a sea of the dead. Spanning almost a mile back and stretched across all four lanes between the guard rails. I stepped back trying to not make any noise. Unfortunately for me When I did I kicked off a a hunk of metal. It skidded off to the other side and landed on a car. Then the alarm went off. All the walkers below me looked up at me. "Oh come on!" I yelled to no one in particular. They let out a deafening roar and surged for the tanker. The whole trailer started shaking and walker began piling up, actually they were climbing over each other. The mound was getting closer to the top. I stopped gawking and started a free run in the other direction. I was hopping from car to car trying to get away. Behind me I heard metallic groaning and screeching. I didn't look back but I knew the tanker was pancaked by now. I just kept hopping. Ahead of me I could see a line of car moved to the side starting from an exit that lead to Atlanta Ahead there was an RV with a lawn chair and an umbrella on top. I feel bad for who ever got stuck up there. He probably was a look out, but got chewed on by some walkers. I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't notice when the cars started to be pushed to the side.I jumped off the last car roof when I snapped out of my trance. I hit the ground hard not having enough time to roll to safety. I picked myself off the ground. My left leg hurt like crazy. I hobbled over to the RV. I climbed in and locked the door. I looked around for things to block to door with. There was nothing that wasn't bolted the the floor. I ran to the back, a small bedroom with an American flag and cloth covering the windows. I moved a piece of cloth to the side. The herd wasn't even half a mile away. I had enough time to seal myself in my own Coffin on wheels. I sat down on the bed. I could hear the herd getting closer. I decided to lay down and hope I don't wake up when they're feasting on me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I wake up. Night has fallen. Strange, I should have been zombie meat by now. I look outside. Not a walker in sight. I open the door and step out and see smoke rising above the treeline, and gun fire in the distance. I take off into the woods in the direction of the all the commotion.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it about a half a mile through the woods before I rejoined with my old friends' the Herd, I skidded to a halt. Not even ten feet from me was the horde that I thought would have eaten me. The commotion MST have attracted them away from my coffin on wheels. I had a moment to react, I jumped up into the trees climbing out of the reach of the walkers. I jumped from tree to tree over their heads, a few looked up and growled at me but others pushed them down or they didn't see me because they returned to their shuffle to where ever. I saw that the trees were starting to thin out. I then found my self at the end of the forest over looking a farm. I could see a large barn on fire as well as a bunch of dead who looked like they're shuffled out of the barn. In front of the barn was the same Rev I'd taken refuge in. That trek through the wooods had taken longer than I had expected. I took an even closer look. A group of about thirteen people scattered through out the hoards of undead. I could see them getting even farther and farther apart. I slung my shot gun over my shoulder and cocked it's pump action. I noticed an old man and a few women fighting off walkers in front of the house. A walker was approaching the old man from behind. I aimed at the creatures head and fired. Unknown to him it's head splattered all over the wall. I took out one that would have gotten a grown man or the boy with him. After taking out undead that would have taken someone's life from behind, it was time to reload. I pulled out a shell and dropped it in the mag. As I continued to reload the barn collapsed. I looked up for a moment to see the structure give out, but then a sharp pain took me in the shin. I cried out in pain a held my leg. Blood spilled out of a rough round hole. A stray bullet had hit me. I needed to get out before another one gets me. I started hopping from tree to tree back into the forest. Pain shot up my leg every time I landed on it. I felt light headed. I shook me head and should my self "Kelp going Justin, you did your boy scout deed for the day now get to safety and patch your leg up." These words did nothing to hinder the pain but I kept going. My vision started to get fuzzy. I jumped to the next branch, but it wasn't strong enough. I dropped like a stone, with barley enough time to roll into safety. I staggered to my feet. I was glad all the walkers in the area were at the farm. I ran, well trotted in a limp to the edge of the woods. I came out to a dirt road. I stumbled trying to keep my balance. I finally ran out of energy. I made three more steps before falling to my knees. I tried dragging myself farther but my muscles gave up. I kept going in and out of conciousness. I saw the sky get lighter, heard birds chirping, felt a pool of liquid grow larger around my leg. Then I heard a sound that I barley recognized. It sounded almost like a car engine. I then saw boots in front of my face and felt a muzzle on my head. Whoever it was, I could hear him talking,but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I coughed and took a raspy breath. I don't know if it was voluntary or to tell them I was alive. Maybe both, but I felt someone grab my arm and dragged me. I then blacked out entirly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with a jolt. I'm in the back of a truck of sorts. I look down and my leg is bandaged. It is dark out again. I saw flickering light coming from outside. I realized how cold it was. I shuddered and looked for an exit. I notice a door cracked open. I scooted over to it and slowly pushed it open. I started to stand up but I winced as my leg took my weight. I saw a long stick at my feet. I picked it up. It seemed sturdy enough. I owned on it and took a few steps. It should do the trick for a bit. I could smell the smoke of a camp fire wafting in the cold winter breeze. I started my way around the car. I hobbled around to the front . I could see a group of people huddle around the fire. I was freezing and couldn't think straight. I had one thought and that was to reach that fire. I could feel some heat radiating to my very spot. I started my shuffle forward. I didn't notice a root sticking up out of the ground. My good foot caught it and I was sent sprawling forward to the ground. I heard a snap and feared it was a bone. Fortunately it was my makeshift cane. I rolled over to see the people turned to look at me, a few with guns at the ready. I tpdecide to say something. "You know, I remember a time where when people fall down others would help him up." I smirked. No one laughed. I guess apocalypses may cause a man to lose his sense of humor. I picked myself up. I limp over to the group forcing myself not to grimace with every step. I sat on a log in between the old man and the man who was fleeing with the boy. "What?" I ask as everyone stares at me. I usually can blend in with the crowd but I guess in this day and age' I'm much more noticeable.

The man next to me spoke up. "Who are you?"

"Who are YOU?" I retorted. He shot me a murderous glare. I sighed "My name is Justin Miles. Now can you explain to me what is happening? How did I get here, and where are my weapons?" I had just noticed my two shotguns, four pistols, and at least twenty knives were missing, thankfully my hidden blades where left unnoticed.

"We are currently in the middle of nowhere, we found you when we were evacuating from a herd. Don't get comfortable though as soon as your wound heals you're out."

Then a young Asian boy spoke up. "Wait a moment Rick, he might be useful. Justin?...was it?...uh...do you have any, ya know, skills?"

I could have told them some stories of my skills but I decided to keep it simple. "I am a sharp shot. If crossbow over here would lend me his weapon I coul show you."

The crossbow guy looked me over as if trying to see if I was trustworthy, I don't blame him. "Daryl..." Rick said "It fine he couldn't get far with your crossbow if he were to steal it."

Daryl handed me the crossbow. I turned around towards the woods, I then switched on my eagle vision. I could see a squirrel jumping from branch to branch around the clearing. "I bet I can hit that squirrel jumping through the trees before it gets too far." They all looked confused but then I fired the bolt. It hit it's mark and the squirrel landed with a thud. I walked over and grabbed it by the end of the arrow. They stared with amazement. I beamed, my assassin skills were becoming more useful, I was able to blend into this crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been months since Rick's group found me. I was still anonymous to them. They didn't know about assassins. We'd been on the run from the same herd the whole time. I shifted in my seat in the RV. "Rick, we need to stop soon. I can't stand being cramped in a car for much longer." I said. He stayed silent. I sighed and looked out the window. The countryside was rolling by almost hypnotically. I found myself falling asleep. I woke up when the RV came to a stop. I looked out the window. A chain link fence with barbed wire. Walkers moved through the grass inside it. "Is that a prison?" I asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I stepped out with Rick. We all gawked at the Georgia Correctional Facility. Rick spoke up. "We are going to clear out this yard. Someone secure the fence after we cut it." He then lead the group over to the fence. Rick cut the fence open and we all slipped through. Glenn and Daryl tied the chains back together to avoid a walker from following us into the prison. "Alright, someone needs to get across the yard to close that gate to stop walkers from coming in." Rick said in his matter of fact voice.

"I can make it!" Glenn chimed in. "Really, just distract them and..."

"No, I'll handle the gates, I want you, T-dog, Beth, Maggie and Justin to distract the walkers and kill them through the fence. Hershel! You, Carl, Daryl, and Carol will shoot them from the guard tower." He pointed each group to their location. He grabs chains and starts running across the yard.

I start knifing walkers through the fence. I almost lost my knife a coupe of times but I managed to keep a hold. The others were doing as they were told. Had I been out of sight, I would have killed much more than I had so far. I lose my focus as I look at the others and my knife gets pulled out of my hand. The walker I'd killed slumped to the ground, my knife sheathed between his eyes. I sighed and pulled out my backup knife. I remembered why I liked solitude now. After a long while Rick finally returned with the gate locked up. A few walkers remained in the yard but as he made his way back, Rick took them out. Night was beginning to fall. After a sweep to make sure all walkers in the Yard were taken care of we settled down. As they lit a camp fire I climbed up into the guard tower. It was nice and quiet. After some time I thought I heard music. Slowly I was lulled to sleep by the soft song being sung below me at the fire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up when sunlight shined over my face. I climbed out of the tower and joined the rest of the group. Rick was going over a plan of clearing the inside of the Prison. He then left with Daryl, T-dog, Glenn, and Maggie. "Whad-I miss?" I asked as I yawned.

"They're starting to clear the prison, We have to distract Walkers." Carl said as we advanced towards the next gate.

"Cool," I started, then an idea struck me "Hey, I'm going to look around to make sure no Walkers take 'em from behind" I sprinted off. Finally a chance to use my Assassin skills. I parkoured to the roof. I felt free again. I looked down to see the group in a pentagon formation. I ran silently over the dilapidated prison roof. The walkers didn't notice me, neither did the others. I noticed the entrance to C-block ahead. It was around a corner from where the group was heading for. I looked over the edge. The walkers were making their way for the commotion around the corner. I noticed a broken window to the side of the door. I jumped and rolled into a room. A locked door stood between me and the C-block. It was obvious that they never evacuated. The block was filled with orange suit wearing walkers and a few in what appeared to be guard uniforms. I immediately regretted this decision. They started piling up against the bars reaching for me. I noticed that the second catwalk was empty. I pulled up my hoodie sleeve and flicked my ring finger. Instead of the blade, a pair of arms popped open and a string attached each arm to a mechanism. I loaded a Metal dart with a strong cord. The Door was forced open by their collective weight. I Flicked my index finger and the dart flew up to the ceiling. Then a winch kicked in and launched me through the air. I pulled the dart free and jumped off the wall. I landed with another roll on the catwalk. The hoard below me turned to face me. Sparing no time I launched myself over the rail and landed running down the hall. I turned into a gym. I was cornered, as the hoard piled in. I jumped and grabbed the rim of the basketball net and pulled myself up to the backboard. I climbed up the arm that attached the net to the ceiling. I monkey-barred on the support beams over the sea of undead prisoners. Many tried to turn around to chase me to the door but more zombies flowed in preventing it. I jumped into an air vent over the door. I crawled over the dark hall and waited for it to clear. When the Walkers were almost all in the Gym, I popped the grate out of it's hole. I landed in front of the doors. As the front end of the hoard turned to face me I slammed the doors shut. I grabbed a block of wood that was used to hold the door open and shoved it in the handles. That would by me a little time. I decide that was enough excitement. I headed for the door leading into the yard.


End file.
